


Shiver Me Timbers

by Mr_Customs_Man



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Roleplay, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Customs_Man/pseuds/Mr_Customs_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric decides to write a story based on Bull and Dorian. After getting a hold of a copy, the two decide to act it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Me Timbers

“Alright, alright,” Dorian said as he skimmed through the book. “I think I have it. I’m actually sitting reversed, like so.” He stood up on the bed, his legs straddling the Iron Bull and his hands braced on his stomach as he adjusted himself so that he was now facing away from his lover. “You’re sitting up, not lying down. And I’ve got my head tilted back?”

The Iron Bull lifted up until he was leaning against the headboard, nearly unseating Dorian as he did so. Dorian looked up and burst into giggles. “Well, I’ve got a perfect view of the inside of your nostrils, not so much your… what was it again? _The fiery heat of your single eye_. That’s right.”

Bull plucked the book from Dorian’s hands, frowning. “I still want to know how I’m able to hold onto your hip with one hand, have another wrapped around your throat, and be pulling your hair all at the same time.”

“Obviously, you have three hands.”

“It’s more like I have three legs,” Bull leered thrusting his half-hard erection at Dorian.

Dorian reached around to pinch his side. “You’re worse than Varric’s book. I’m not convinced that you didn’t write it yourself.”

“So, what’s next?”

Dorian snatched the book back and began to look through it. “Next is…” A strangely blank expression came over his face as he read the words, and then suddenly loud peals of laughter erupted from his lips, breaking the silence of the room. He ducked his head down, bringing the book up to hide the scarlet flush darkening his skin.

Bull grinned against his neck and started to nip at the flesh. “Come on, tell me. Don’t leave me in suspense.”

Dorian finally put the book down, wiping away the tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes as he tried to regain control. “So–so then Domitius says, ‘Hold on to your nuts, this is no ordinary blow-job.’”

The Iron Bull roared with laughter, his whole belly shaking with it. “And–and then what?” He asked, between gasps of breath.

“Oh, oh, it’s your part. Read your part.”

The Qunari took the book back and tried to regain of himself, clearing his throat and stating, in the worst pirate accent Dorian had ever heard, “'Shiver me timbers, my half-mast is rising,’ said the Bronze Ram. Domitius leaned down to suck most vigorously–’ Oh, I like that. You heard the book, Dorian. Get to it. And be sure to be _vigorous_.”


End file.
